Lifemates (Hiatus)
by AriannaK
Summary: An elite hunter mates with an ooman, confident that the offspring will be great hunters...but things do not go as planned... (Warning: Hiatus...Story may not be updated quickly, srry.) IN-PROGRESS
1. Chapter 1

Present day  
Corthos was a highly ranked male of the yautja court, and an elite hunter. His house and his ship sported an abundance of trophies, and even held yautja skulls. He'd killed one of every alien species that was worth killing, and had grown bored. Badbloods had turned into an ultimate prey for him. His life was dedicated to hunting them down, as well as serving his clan anyway he could.

That was, until the day he met Megan.

The hulking yautja strode through the hallways with his most recent trophy slung over his back. Other males scurried out of his path when they saw him approaching, and females stopped dead in their tracks to admire him. The alien skull was from a swamp beast with a deadly, poisonous bite. It was a revered trophy, but taking it had been merly a warm-up for him. He didn't want to leave his mate for an extended period, and easy hunts were better than nothing.

Corthos sent a quick transmission to Megan, conveying that he had returned, and requested to know her location. He promptly received her answer: she was in his sleeping quarters, waiting for him. His body bristled with anticipation. The little ooman couldn't stand his absence and was always eager to join with body when he returned. He hurried into the first trophy room on his way there, but hesitated before setting down the skull.

Though Megan had declared her love to him many times over, he didn't want to loose her affection. Yautja females needed to be constantly impressed. There was no more room in his bedroom for skulls, but he wished to show off the new trophy first, before placing it in one of the other rooms. He slung the pelt and the skull back over his shoulder and headed for the bedroom. His mate was impatient, and sent another transmission.

He raised his wrist gauntlet up to read the glowing red letters. It said, "I'm in your bed." That one sentence had his heart pumping and throat feeling thick when he swallowed. He charged through the hallways, snarling at youngbloods that didn't get out of his way fast enough. Another transmission made his wrist gauntlet light up.

He glanced down, and his mandibles behind his mask twitched with delight. Her new message said, "And I'm naked." Before Corthos could look up from his wrist controls, his shoulder clipped a wall as he turned the corner. He stumbled, and let out a low growl of embarrassment. No one was around to see his blunder though, and so he quickly proceeded to his sleeping quarters.

Megan hadn't been lying. She was in his bed, and she was naked. The very sight of her had his blood boiling and skin radiating a welcoming heat. She was a petite thing, even to other oomans. Honestly, he was surprised that he hadn't crushed her during their first mating.

She wasn't an inch over 5ft tall, and had a very delicate, feminine build. Her skin was a creamy light-tan, and he admired her big hazel eyes and black hair. Even though she was already inviting him to have sex, he felt like he still had to work for it, had to earn it. He set the skull down on the bed at her feet. Her lips bloomed into a wide smile at seeing it, but her attention quickly switched back to him.

"I missed you." She cooed.

"I was not absent for very long." He started to remove his mask and armor, as leaving it on during mating had harmed her before.

"I still missed you anyway." She opened her arms out to him.

He'd learned that the gesture was clear concent to touch her before, so he did not hesitate. Corthos crawled into bed, and her arms hugged tightly around him, her fingers barely able to lock around his back. A steady thrum vibrated through the air as he began to purr. There was no reason to sedate her like an onery yautja female, but he knew she liked the sound. He kept his weight off her, but molded his naked body to hers.

He could understand how she had missed him, as his body craved her. A week apart was too long. He nuzzled her neck with his tusks, taking in her scent. They had copulated like over-eager youngbloods before he had left, going again and again even though she was sore. They'd known that when he returned from his hunt that she'd be on her bleeding cycle.

Corthos jerked back suddenly, "You're not on your period?"

Megan gave a shy smile, "No."

He sat upright, "Have you been to the medic to comfirm it?"

"Not yet."

Corthos climbed off the bed and pulled Megan to the edge. In the year that they had been together, not once had Megan become pregnant. Tests revealed that both of them were reproductively sound. They were mating at every opportunity. She was given vitamin and hormone injections regularly, but it didn't seem to help.

He placed the stiff metal mask over his face and focused it on her middle. He switched through the vison modes and zoomed in on the area. Corthos had learned from one of the medics what he was supposed to be looking for. This early in a pregnancy, there wouldn't be much to see. After a moment, he glanced up.

His voice swelled with pride, "You'll bear a strong suckling."

"I'm pregnant?" He had never heard her voice get so high-pitched.

"Yes."

Megan shrieked and threw her arms around his neck, "I can't believe it!"

With a suckling finally on the way, Corthos planned to dedicate his time to his mate, and not hunting down badbloods. Yautja females were perfect single mothers, but Megan was a different matter. They'd already discussed preparations for a pup, and he had agreed that the pup stay with Megan until its chiva. Until then, a live-in trainer would help raise the pup in the ways of the yautja.

He hugged his arms around her back tightly, "With my blood and yours, our offspring will be champion hunters. Nothing will stand in their way. Nothing will defeat them."

That wouldn't prove to be true however.


	2. Chapter 2

In the Past  
Corthos and Megan did not meet under the best of circumstances.

Everything seemed lethargic under the desert sun. Her garden was shriveling, her house was a mess, but Megan didn't feel like dealing with any of it today. She worked six days a week, two different jobs, just to keep her house-and this was her only day off. She kicked up the AC and flopped down on the couch. However, as soon as she relaxed, there was just the faintest scratching noise at the back door.

Megan lept up, "I forgot to feed the cat!"

She hurried to the kitchen, grabbed a can of cat food, and plopped it onto a paper plate, "Here kitty kitty kitty!"

She slid open the back door. Megan expected the plump grey tabby to come rocketing inside at full speed, but he didn't. Megan shuffled to the door and peeked out. There was no cat in sight, and she could have sworn that was him scratching at the door like usual. She placed the food outside and shut the door.

A moment later, as soon as she heard the plate sliding across the concrete, Megan went to let the cat inside. It was hotter then usual outside and Megan wanted some company on the couch with her. She froze in frear as soon a she opened the door though. Megan couldn't even comprehend what she was seeing. The massive black creature was nothing like she'd ever seen before.

A sizzling hiss escaped the creature, bringing Megan out of her stupor. She slammed the door shut and went running for the phone. She screamed as she heard the door splinter behind her. The sleek black creature easily caught up to her an its claws took a swipe at her leg, bringing her down. Its elongated head lowered to her face, close enough that she could see the tuffs of grey fur caught in its teeth.

Her heart went out to the dead cat, but she had to act fast or share is fate. All she could hear was the rushing pound of her heart in her ears. She wedged her legs under the black creature and pushed, just as a scary set of inner jaws shot towards her. The creature stumbled back, but wasn't fazed at all. It jumped at her, and Megan cowered under the coffee table.

The table broke under its weight, and Megan had to scrable away before she got trapped under it. She ran for the front door but had to pause and unlock it. Dread flooded in on her, feeling that her life was so close to ending. Instead of a bite or slash from its claws though, the creature slid across the rug over the hardwood floors, and slammed into her back with enough force to break down the door.

Megan spilled out onto the concrete, her body aching. Though she was dizy and her aim was off, she grabbed the closest terracotta pot and chucked it at the monster. Then, she jumped to her feet and ran without looking back. The police station was too far away. Megan went to a neighbors house instead and began pounding on the doors and windows. She stiffened though, noticing a trail of blood on the carpet inside.

Her chest was heaving with paniced ragged breaths as she backed away. A scream down the road alerted her to more of the black creatures. There was two of them-one chasing down another neighbor, but the other was headed straight for Megan. That wasn't her only problem though. There was something else behind it.

It's body shape was like a human man, but he was obviously alien. He had brown fleshy dreds, green mottled skin, wore metal armor, and had sophisticated weapons. Whatever he was, he had obviously brought the black creatures to Earth with him. The black creatures wern't friendly, so that told her that the humanoid alien wasn't friendly either. Megan bolted around the back of the next house, and kicked in the back door.

She heard hissing and crashing close behind her. Megan headed to the kitchen and grabbed the biggest knife she could find. The black monster lingered in the doorway for a moment, then lunged. Huge claws shreded through her clothes and its inner jaws shot through her thigh. Pain settled in her limbs like molten iron, and she fell to the ground under the black creature.

Megan screamed and jammed the knife into the black creatures throat. The metal sizzled and melted in her hand. She quickly scrambled away as dull yellow blood oozed from the creatures wound and melted the floor. She stared at the acid coming from the dying creature, horrified. An airy clicking floated through the air and sent chills down her back.

Megan glanced up to see that humanoid alien hovering over her. It looked very different since she'd seen it in the road, meaning that there were more than one of them. This one's skin was various shades of brown with black markings, creating a disruptive pattern rather then mottling. It's dreds were black, and a cruel metal mask stared her down. Megan cried out with the pain as she forced herself upright.

A startlingly loud growl erupted from the humanoid alien, stealing away Megan's breath. She twisted around to grab more knives and began haphazardly throwing them at the alien. When she ran out of knives, two serrated blades shot out from a device on the aliens wrist. She quickly threw open the fridge door to cower behind it. Megan shrieked as the blades plunged right through the door, reaching for her stomach.

She grabbed jelly jars, grapes, cheese slices, even a stick of butter, and threw them in his face. In a panic, she skirted around him as he retracted the serrated blades and zipped out of the house. Two black creatures spotted her as soon as she reached the grass. Her breaths were heaving as she ran down the street in a panic.

She snatched up a shovel leaning against the side of a house, but when she turned around, she faced one of the black creatures and that brown-patterned humanoid. She knew she couldn't win. Megan ran inside another home, looking for help, but almost tripped over the bodies. She cringed and turned her face away, but her fists tightened on the handle of the shovel. If she was going to die too, she would at least take one of those humanoid aliens with her.

She scrambled down into the basement and hid beside the hot water heater, poised and waiting for the alien to come for her. She could hear fighting and snarling upstairs, then there was an explosion. The walls shook, and then the ceiling began to crumble. One of the black creatures tumbled down the stairs, but then was crushed under rubble. She jumped towards the small basement window, but it was too late.

When she woke up, dust clouded her vision and her head was pounding. Her collar bone felt like it was broken. She winced as she sat up, and drug her leg out from under splintered wood and drywall. Boards began to shift on the other side of the destroyed house, and her eyes settled on the wounded alien man. There were deep gouges in his chest that didn't look like they'd come from the explosion.

She wobbled as she stood, and used the shovel like a crutch. A disentigrsted pit had formed around the black creatures body from the acid blood, and Megan was sure it was dead. She shuffled closer to the humanoid alien, trying to see if it was still breathing. Unfortunately, it was. It's head tilted in her direction and it growled like a feral animal.

Megan gulped, and her heart raced, but she didn't back away. These aliens had to have brought those black creatures, and they had killed her neighbors. She lifted the shovel into the air despite her aching shoulder, and swung it down at the aliens face. Metal slammed into metal and the impact rattled her bones. She didn't stop until his head went slack and the expressionless metal mask tilted back against the rubble.


	3. Chapter 3

Present day  
Several weeks later, the cramps and spotting started, which were unusual symptoms for a pregnant ooman. Corthos scanned her body with his bio mask often, but he didn't have to this time. As soon as he entered the room, he could smell the blood. They were two different species, and miscarriages were bound to occur. Still, he knew that Megan wasn't going to take it well.

She was still sleeping even though it was late in the morning. Corthos climbed into bed with her, sniffing her discreetly. It was more blood than usual, more than just spotting, and he feared the worst. Her hazel eyes batted open, and a smile spread to her lips at seeing him. He remained tense as she looped her arms around his neck.

Her favorite part of the day was waking up next to him. If she woke and Corthos wasn't there, she would try to go back to sleep just to wait for his return. This time though, was different. It had taken her a while to read his alien facial expressions when they had first met, but now she could obviously see the worry in his eyes. She shifted in the furs, feeling slickness between her legs.

Her heart felt heavy in her chest. He already knew; she could tell from the look on his face. Megan began to take off her underwear, but Corthos grabbed her hands and shoved them away. She laid back, feeling dread flood over her like tidal waves. She held back tears, begging that it wasn't what she thought.

She felt him slide the fabric down to her knees, but then stop. Megan sat up in time to see a tiny pink form dissappear in his huge fist. Her heart contracted in her chest. Her eyes finally submit to the fact that her baby was gone, and warm tears slid down her cheeks. With dignity, Corthos rose off the bed and headed to the door.

"Wait," her voice cracked, "what are you going to do with it?"

Corthos paused, feeling the moist weight of the tiny fetus his palm. With all honesty, he didn't know what to do with it. A yautja female would have absorbed the developing fetus into her body-nothing would have fallen out. Oomans had strange customs for the deceased, so he should have asked her what she wanted to do with it. However, all he could think at the time was that he didn't want her to see the baby like that.

Corthos just left her sobbing. It took her several minutes to calm down, and wipe her tears away. She could hardly breathe. Megan cleaned herself up and changed the furs on the bed. After a year, she'd finaly gotten pregnant and then this.

When Corthos returned, she didn't turn to look at him. He made a low trill, trying to gain her attention, but she just started crying again. He came up behind her and wrapped his burly arms around her, bringing her into the shelter of his body. She ran her hands up his muscular arms, feeling heartbroken. Megan rested her head against him, closed her eyes, and took in a deep breath.

Eventually, the pain turned to mere memory. He returned from sparring one day, covered in blood and his body was sore. He could hear the shower running, so he hurried to join her. Megan had been sad after the miscarage, and always wanted him close to her. Corthos left his armor and clothes on the table in a heap, and entered the bathroom.

He hoped that his presence would cheer her up, but it turned out that was unnecessary. His mate was already in a good mood. She was humming some intricate song from Earth, and moving around under the spray of water. Megan never sang or danced, except in the shower. Corthos didn't understand it, but he certainly liked it.

He quietly slid open the door to watch her dance for a moment. The sexy movements were unique to oomans. A soft, humming purr drew her attention to him. Megan gave him a bashful smile and scooted over to give him room in the shower. She went back to shampooing her hair, but she'd stopped humming all together.

He hadn't heard her sing since the miscarage, and feared they he had ruined her mood somehow. But, when he backed away, she asked, "Your not going to join me?"

He grunted, "You stopped dancing."

"So? Come here."

He stepped forward into the warm spray of water, his pained muscles relaxing some. "Why don't you sing in front of me?"

She watched his manibles click together inquisitively, like he was studying her. He'd done that a lot when they had first met. Megan shrugged, unable to come up with an answer they would satisfy him. Corthos kept his eyes on her like he was trying to read her mind. Megan smirked at him and slid her arms up his chest.

"Stop concentrating so hard."

He chuffed, and leaned down to rest his forehead against hers, "When can we try for another suckling?"

Her heart swelled with sadness, but she quickly shoved the bad memories away. She still wanted to have a kid. Megan let her arms drop from his chest, and reached around to squeeze his ass playfully. She didn't think they'd ever had sex in the shower before. Corthos let out a lusty rumble, having gone without sex for far too long.

Still, he let her lead, reveling in her customs. Her touches we're still so alien and unique to him. She caressed his cock in her palm as her mouth nibbled at his chest. Blood was surging to his organ in waves. She tugged on his shoulder, insisting that he bend down and kiss her.

Even though he could have ended her life in a second, he liked to feel like she had some control over him like yautja females. He let her command and move him. She worked her lips over his mouth then breathed lusty words in his ears. Corthos eagerly obeyed, touching where she instructed and licking at her soft skin. When things began to heat up though, he let his dominant side takeover.

Abruptly, Corthos grabbed her forearms and pinned them above her head with a dark rumble. Orbs like lava looked over her vulnerable body as though he intended to devour her. The excitement had her heart racing. He roughly nudged her with his foot, widening her stance and opening her up to him. She was much too short though, as his erection was high on her stomach.

Corthos slowly bent his knees, his mandibles lightly nipping at her skin on the way down. He was more gentle then nessessary as he penetrated her, the first wave of pleasure making Megan moan. She let her eyes slide closed as he bumped his hips up against her, burrying every inch of his shaft inside her body. Then, the real fun began. He grabbed her under her arms like a child and lifted her to his eye level. Plastered to the warm, wet, shower wall he then rode her into oblivion.


	4. Chapter 4

Past  
She let out a shaky breath and grimaced at the busted shovel blade. Megan dropped the weapon, and shamefully stepped away from the humanoid alien. The deep gashes in his chest were oozing a vibrant yellow blood. There had been no reason to act out so violently and waste her stregnth-the alien looked like it was going to die anyway. She crawled up out of the remains of the house, and started limping towards the nearest vehicle.

She searched the car for keys, but didn't find anything. The next truck down the street was locked. Megan wiped her eyes, surprised to find that she was crying. She took in a steadying breath and kept trying, searching vehicle after vehicle, knowing that she didn't have much time. One of those evil black creatures was bound to find her.

Finally, she found a little magnetic box hidden in one of the wheel wells of a vehicle. She scrambled to get out the key, but an eerie hiss sounded from behind her. Megan turned, finding one of those black creatures dripping saliva near her feet. She braced for a fight, but then odd waves of blue electricity distracted her. Another one of those humanoid aliens apeared, crouched on the roof of the truck.

She couldn't beat them both. Just when she thought she was doomed, a spear extended in the aliens hands and he plunged it down into the black creatures head. The creature thrashed and hissed, but then dropped dead on the sidewalk. When she looked back at the truck, the humanoid alien was gone. Megan hopped into the truck, confused.

The engine roared to life with a rumble, and she didn't waste any time. She floored it, heading out of town as fast as she could. She had to slam on the brakes though as one of those black creatures ran into the road. A bulky humanoid alien slashed at it with its serrated blades, and the pair tumbled out of the road in a fight. Megan knew now that she had been wrong-the humanoids were killing the black creatures, not comanding them.

She'd hit one of the humanoids in the face with a shovel, and he'd likely been trying to save her from the black creatures. It nagged at her that he was possibly still alive and in serious need of medical attention. Her mind warned her not to get involved, and knew that he was likely dead already. Her heart ached though, knowing what she'd done to him when he was only there to help. Megan sat in middle of the road, feeling conflicted.

Finally, she knew that she had to go back. Megan found the house with the caved-in roof, and climbed into the rubble. He was there were she'd left him. Megan began clearing the debris off him, then tried to tug on his arm and drag him out. He didn't budge. He was huge, maybe eight foot tall, and her shoulder ached with pain.

She didn't know what to do if she couldn't move him. She was likely to lose her own life if she stayed in town much longer. Still, she had to try harder. Megan went to the truck, and rummaged around in the back. There was a few short lengths of chord for tieing down stuff in the back. She fastened them together, then to the truck hitch.

The rope barely reached him, but she managed to gently pull him out with the truck. Still, she had no way of hauling him up into the vehicle. She had to wake him up, and see if he was able to stand. Megan grabbed water bottles from a nearby house, and kneeled beside the humanoid. Her heart was pounding as she tugged on the metal mask.

She was expecting something more human-looking since its body was more normal, but no. She was horrified to find a face with a huge ridged forehead, pincher-like mandibles, and eyes that looked like burning coals. Though it was startling, it wasn't exactly ugly. She lifted it's head and poured water down into its mouth.

Gunshots from a few streets over reminded her that she was still in danger. Town was crawling with those black creatures. Megan began to shake the alien, but only when she slapped him across the face did he jolt to life. His arm shot up and his claws tightened around her neck. She was surprised to find how much stregnth he still had.

"Please, I'm just trying to help you." She choked.

He didn't belive her. It was the same ooman that had been trying to bash his face in before he'd blacked out. It was not his mission to kill any oomans, but she was the exception. A xenomorph was approaching though and he had to focus on his actual mission. Corthos had killed the badblood, but not before he'd freed facehuggers in the desert. They'd managed to find the ooman town just as his backup arived.

He should have just blown the area up before they found hosts, but it was too late now. A small bomb could still be used though. It would be an honorable suicide, and would take down the ooman female and at least one xeno. He released the females throat to begin setting the bomb. The female shrieked, finaly alerted to the xeno's presence.

Megan grabbed a sharp metal disk from the humanoid alien, the only weapon she could find. With one whip of its tail though, Megan was knocked across the yard. The black creature headed for the wounded humanoid. It was going to finish him off. Megan threw the disk like a frisby, and it sliced through the creatures neck like it was butter.

The disk returned like a boomerang and Megan had to clamor out of its way before the same thing happened to her. Corthos stared at the tiny ooman, wondering how she could have possibly killed two xenomorphs while he was on his back with holes in chest. She was technically iniciated by yautja standards. She'd killed a xeno and that was the yautjas first and most important chiva.

Megan hobbled back over to him, "Can you stand? We have to get out of here before another one comes."

Corthos let out a growl. Oomans wern't supposed to defend yautjas or help them. She hadn't picked back up his smartdisc, or he would have tried to choke her again. He couldn't kill her now; it would be considered unhonorable. Though, he was deaming her potentially dangerous, even without a weapon.

As the ooman began to untie the straps around him, he finally noticed that he was no longer in the building. She'd already started moving him, and he didn't like that. Corthos snarled at her, getting her to back away some, and he tried to stand. The blood loss made him dizy. Megan went to the truck and opened the door, but he was having trouble getting to his feet.

She went back to him and tried to help. He was growling and grumbling, but was able to stand. She urged him towards the truck, but he stumbled in the other direction. If he could just get to his ship, he could heal his wounds and keep fighting. The ooman wanted him in the ground vehicle though, and she was currently supporting much of his weight.

Megan helped in into the seat of the truck, even though he didn't fit. His knees hit the dash and his head hit the ceiling. Then, she speed away from town, as far as the vehicles current gas volume would take them. She didn't feel like she could get far enough away from that place without getting on a plane. Now, she just needed money.

She stopped in at a gas station, hoping like hell nobody noticed the alien riding shotgun in the truck. Megan asked to use the phone, and reported that her bank card had been lost. She was so glad that her bank offered an emergency cash service, and they gave her a code number to type into the ATM. After putting more gas in the truck, she stopped in at a small motel and bought a room. Megan poked the alien man and let out a sigh. He was unconscious again.


	5. Chapter 5

Present  
Megan was no longer pregnant, and it was just the start of a new breeding season. Keeping Megan on the clan ship during these times was never easy. When Corthos turned the corner, there was a group of unblooded males lingering in front of his bedroom door. No doubt, they were attracted to his mates scent coming from inside. As soon as they caught sight of him though, they scattered like cockroaches.

He wouldn't let Megan go anywhere without him or another body guard. Newly blooded males often thought they were tough shit and were pushy about mating. Young bloods and unblood males were unrestrained, overly eager, and might take advantage of Megan's small size. Most days, he brought a tray of food to the bedroom for his mate so she didn't have to leave the room. However, Megan grew restless easily.

Most of the young males would be training at this time, so Corthos escorted Megan to the dining hall. She stayed close to his side, bumping her hips against him on occasion. When she entwined her fingers with his, he would gently squeeze her hand. She knew that he didn't want others to see him showing affection though, so she dropped her hand away after a moment. They could never get to their destination without running into other yautjas.

A young male turned the corner headed towards them, and Corthos began to grumble at her side. Megan had been told numerous times that her scent was very sweet, but now, mixed with Corthos musk, it was apparently irrisistable. Her mate was an elite. His musk on her told other males that she is worthy of a mate of such high status, and to mate her too would be a good choice. However, if someone even looked at her, Corthos got protective.

The male quickly caught her scent, and looked over. His jaw went slack as his eyes locked onto her body, and he just stopped in the hall to stare. Megan nervously focused on walking, afraid that she'd stumble and make a fool out of herself. When Corthos moved in for an attack, the young male jerked away like he hadn't even noticed Corthos was there at first. The young male skirted away down the hall, not up for a beating this time around. Megan found Corthos behavior endearing most of the time.

He knew that she didn't like to see him tear into other males too harshly though, so he was careful to beat them without causing much harm. That made his job more difficult, yet more rewarding. He was gaining more skill in takedowns-like how one would treat a female. It was just too bad he couldn't excersize that new skill. Corthos didn't belive in monogamy, but committed to it for Megan.

An older male was approaching them in the hall, and it was Megan's turn to stare. She'd come to crave their alien form. The thought of a human man just didn't cross her mind anymore. He already had a female yautja with him, yet he still turned to admire Megan. Her cheeks blushed with light pink color.

Corthos was tense at her side, but didn't react with aggression. She knew that Corthos woudnt mind her mating with soneone else. However, the other males intensity towards her scent and their rough nature had her ignoring everyone's advances. And she wasn't about to be the cheater in the relationship. Her parents had been happily married for more then ten years. Even if yautja culture dictated more then one mate, she really only loved him and only wanted him.

That didn't mean that she didn't appreciate other males gestures though. It made her feel proud, wanted, sometimes. An older veteran began to stalk her, despite Corthos being on guard. He had such dark grey skin, and luminous green eyes. He followed them to the dining hall and back, observing her. Before they reached the bedroom, the stranger finally made his move.

He let out a low purr, and the sound sank deep into her bones. Megan glanced back at the stranger, and that was all it took for Corthos to throttle an attack. There was no ground rules set, no weapons used; it was just savage hand-to-hand combat. Corthos was an elite, almost no one could beat him.

The other male was older though, and a veteran. Corthos was doing his best, yet he was getting pummeled. Her mate had chose not to cause major harm because of her, but the stranger had taken no such oath. He did everything in his power to get Corthos on the ground, then into a rear choke hold. Most choke holds put pressure on the windpipe to suphocate an opponent, but the veteran locked his arms around his neck in a way that would pinch the carotid arteries.

Those arteries supplied oxygen and blood to the head, and Corthos was quickly unconscious. The veteran stood up over her mates body, his chest expanding with pride. As soon as his green eyes met hers, her heart started thumping faster and faster in her chest. He casually stepped over Corthos's body to approach her. Megan backed herself against the wall.

The veteran stopped inches in front of her and placed his swollen kuckles on the wall beside her head. He purred deeply, helping to calm Megan's worries. Corthos was still breathing and would wake up momentarily. And, a veteran wouldn't dare tarnish his honor by taking a female by force.

His voice was thickly filled his clicks and rumbles as he spoke, "I have a basement full of articulated skeletons, and more trophy skulls then you've ever seen."

His skulpted abs were right in front of her, but her eyes remained on Corthos.

He stranger leaned in closer, "I have a bed topped with dense, white furs. I have heated floors, and an indoor pool too."

Megan remained utterly still as Corthos began to stand. Even though he had lost the fight, she was silently begging him for help. Her mate just stood back, watching. She was on her own now.

The veteran tipped his hips towards her suggestively, "I promise to give you a pleasant experience."

Corthos had talked to her a million times about yautja culture. Megan turned her head away from the veteran and said, "No thanks."

He backed off instantly, though his eyes were still glued to her body. Megan went to Corthos and grabbed his arm to be escorted back to the room. Sometimes, she was flattered by all the atrention. Other times, she would have preferred to leave the ship during the breeding season.


	6. Chapter 6

Past  
His body was massive compared to hers, and didn't appear to have an ounce of fat on him. If Megan wasn't so exhausted, she would have been jealous. She grabbed both of his legs, and started tugging. His legs dangled out of the truck now, but his body shifted and slid backwards. Megan cringed as his head hit the door on the other side.

With his height, and armor weighing him down, there was no way she'd be able to drag him into the hotel room. Megan tucked his legs back in the truck and shut the door. She filled a small ice bucket, then carried it back to him. If this didn't work, she'd just have to leave him in the vehicle overnight. She dumped freezing cold water and ice over him, and he jerked awake, shaking.

"Come on, I can't get you inside by myself."

He snarled at hearing that oomans voice again, and struggled to sit upright. The cold made it harder to get his muscles to cooperate, and she'd done it on purpose. The ooman probably wanted to keep him weak and dependent on her. He struggled from the cramped vehicle and the ooman pointed to a wood door for him to head to. He rumbled at her with disdain, as he didn't want to follow an order prey gave him.

Corthos started veering towards the door next to it, being stubborn despite his weakening body. The ooman girl grabbed his arm though to steer him, and he immediatly thought to dig his claws into her skin. However, her hands we're soft and blissfully warm. If he was to heal, he needed food, water, and warmth. He found himself hunching down and leaning against her for the added heat.

Megan struggled under the added weight, but they shuffled into the hotel room without being seen. The first thing she did was dump him into the bed. Motherfucker was heavy, and her arm felt like it was going to rip off at the shoulder. A nasty purple bruise formed around her collar bone, and she prayed that it was only sprained in some way, not broken. That seemed to be the least of her problems though.

Blood was soaking the inside of her shoe, having run down her leg from the bite she'd sustained on her thigh. Megan didn't want to move anymore, but she forced herself out of the room to go look for a medical kit. She found fire extinguisher, after fire extinguisher, and was about to give up. Then, she finally spotted an emergency medical kit in the hotels main office. When no one was looking, she took the whole thing off the wall.

Corthos rumbled and cursed to himself as soon as the ooman had left. The combination of plasma fire and the aliens acid blood had made the building unstable-his comrade should never had used to the small bomb. Then that damn ooman had bashed his head in, lost his smartdisk, his bio mask, and drug him away from his ship. He needed to heal before the xeno outbreak grew out of proportion. His need for justice called his blood to action, yet he could hardly sit upright. Corthos grabbed his meical kit and began bandaging his wounds.

Megan returned to a trashed hotel room. There was holes in the walls we're chunks of drywall had been ripped away, and bright green blood sprinkled the carpet and the bed. Alien armor was scattered about the room and the sink was overflowing. Megan grit her teeth and stomped into the bathroom where the alien man was sitting on the floor. She was about to scream at him, but he huffed and looked away from her like he knew he was a disaster.

She quickky turned the faucet off and asked, "What are you doing? I went to go get medical supplies."

He grunted, and shoved an oddly shaped container closer to her. It had open flaps to reveal a series of medical tools and vials. He was already set on supplies-he just needed some help using them. However, none of the instruments looked familiar to Megan. She grabbed a hand towel, got it wet, and reached towards him to clean the deep wounds on his torso instead.

Before she could even touch him, he snarled at her, the strange appendages of his mouth stretching out to the sides. Megan jerked away and ended up tripping backwards. Her ass hit the floor, which was sopping wet from him over filling the sink. She grit her teeth together as she scrambled up. Her leg was still in pain-she had her own wounds to worry about.

"If your going to act like that, then you don't need my help."

The alien chuffed dismissively, sounding somewhat like a horse.

When she grabbed the emergency medical kit she'd stolen and headed for the bed though, he let out a tiny whine. She ignored him. Megan took off her shorts and put them on the vent now that the ass of them was wet from the floor. Then, she took off her shoes and began wiping all the blood off her leg. She was about to wrap up the wound when the alien man started making clicks and chirps.

She lifted her head, "What?"

He huffed.

Megan strained back to her feet and entered the bathroom. He pointed at the sink, where there was some type of burner sitting up top. She carefully grabbed it and tried to hand it to him. He grunted instead, and moved his hand in a circle like he was beating eggs. Megan looked down at his medical kit, picked out the closest thing to a spatula, and began mixing the concoction.

Then, he grunted again, and pointed to his wounds. The stuff looked like drywall and glue, so she supposed it would act like some sort of cast. He was insisting that she apply it. Megan took a glob of it, and smeared it on a hole in his chest. She backed away from him as his body tensed and his back arched.

He let out a deep, angry growl, but pointed to the rest of his wounds. His hands tightly gripped the sink and the edge of the tub as she continued to apply the substance. From the looks of him, the stuff burned like hell. He had deep cuts on his bicepts, acid wounds on his legs, and holes in his chest. By the time she was done, he was breathing heavy and was having difficulty holding up his head.

When his hand jerked up, she thought maybe she'd missed a wound on him, but he pointed at her leg instead. It had started to bleed again. There was a little bit of the paste left in the burner. Megan looked over his wounds, finding that they already looked like they'd improved. She scrapped out what was left and brought it to her skin.

Megan had been prepared for pain, just not at that magnitude. As soon as it touched her wounded flesh, she let out a murderous scream. It felt like her skin was hardening and shrinking, like the substance was carterizing the area. She stumbled out of the bathroom only to pass out from the pain.

She woke up in pain, her shoulder aching worse then before. She managed to sit upright, and found that her shoulder was swollen and purple. With her other arm, she brushed away tears that we're starting to form. She checked her leg, and found that it looked patched up just fine. It hardly hurt at all now compared to her shoulder.

She heard the water running again, and looked up to see that the alien man was standing in the bathroom. His head almost hit the ceiling. He crouched and filled his palms with water, drinking handful after handful. His wounds looked better, and it looked as if he'd cleaned most of the blood off as well.

Seeing that she was awake, he grunted at her, then started doing more hand gestures. He moved his fingers towards his face like he was going to bite them. Megan caught on immediately, as her own stomach began to beg for food. Still, he hadn't bothered to wake her, lift her onto the bed, or offer her water. If she wasn't hungry too, she wouldn't have bothered to go get food for him.

Now she could hardly move her wounded arm though, and she didn't even have pants on. The easiest solution was to order pizza. The alien man was skeptical about the food though. Megan downed slice after slice, while he held one piece in his claws and stared at it. Her stomach was stuffed full, and they still had two whole pizzas leftover.

Even though he was starving, Corthos was trying to analyze the food she'd brought. It did not smell pleasent to him. It was bits of cooked meat on a stretchy white surface. Under that was an overly seasoned red sauce all held together by a soft triangular bottom. The ooman was eating it without hesitation, but Corthos had his reservations. Many things oomans ate had no nutritional value, or tasted awful.

The ooman spoke up suddenly, "Come on you big baby, just try it."


End file.
